Slave Rena
by xReala
Summary: There's not a lot an elf with a big chest is good for right?
1. Chapter 1

**Update 2015/12/30: So I got some PMs regarding the sensitivity of the subject matter. Well, I knew what I was getting into when I first envisioned the story. I'll keep it tasteful, but if you still have reservations, you might want to consider this to be a brief warning about the themes that come up.**

 **Elsword – Lord Knight**

 **Rena – Hmm… Whichever your favorite Rena is.**

On the top of a grassy hill between Elder and Lake Noahs, sat a small house. In it lived Elsword, who was once a powerful knight, with many achievements and accolades. However, in his final mission at a foreign country, he had sustained an injury that would forever remove him from the fields of battle. While he can still walk, run, and jump, any serious combat he cannot do. It's a tragedy, especially since Elsword had barely entered legal adulthood, many of his achievements acquired in adolecense. Still, the Velder military had given him an honorable discharge, and during his time, he had saved up a lot of money. Even after purchasing his new home and buying all the necessities, he had enough money to live the rest of his life very comfortably. That's not to say he's rotting his life away, he spends his time coaching would-be knights on a once-in-a-while basis.

 _*knock knock knock*_

Elsword is wearing a black sweater with white shorts, sitting at a table enjoying some late afternoon tea. He was quietly enjoying his blueberry tea (with three sugars) when he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh… I'm not expecting anyone…"

Elsword walked over to his door and opened up. There was a masked man with white hear and a creepy looking eye. He was wearing a long black rove and he had several padlocks around his neck.

"Glaive? What are you doing here?"

Glaive served as a weapons dealer. Although he was rather shady, he had provided lots of quality weaponry to the Velder military. Though of course, he provided for both sides of the battlefield.

"Hello Elsword… I heard you're living around here now. I happened to be in the area and thought I would say 'hello'…"

"Right…"

Elsword always has his guard up when around Glaive. He's just too suspicious, even if he had been helping out Velder's military a lot.

"Remember out at sea when I almost drowned? You saved my life back then."

Glaive started letting out a chuckle.

"Kekekeke…. You saved me even though you were the one who is the most suspicious of me in the army. I suppose it is in the nature of a knight after all. Kekeke…."

"Uh huh… So what is it? I highly doubt you came here to say 'good afternoon'."

"No need to be grumpy. My thanks have been delayed until now, so I have a gift for you… May I come inside before we discuss further?"

"…sure…"

Elsword is still suspicious of Glaive, but if he's here to give thanks, then it's probably not all bad right? Elsword steps aside and lets Glaive in.

"Thank you. Hey you! Get over here!"

Glaive after entering, turned to the door and raised his voice, unkindly telling someone to come inside. Shortly after, a girl walks in. She was a somewhat tall, thin girl with shoulder length green-blond hair and green eyes. She's barely wearing anything, her upper body to her upper legs covered only by a brown ragged dress, with one of the straps somewhat torn. Her most prominent features were the various scars on her legs, arms, hands, left side of her chest, and face. They all seemed to be caused by chemicals or by scalding. Her elongated ears indicate that she is an elf, them to having been scared. The elf looked at Elsword blankly, lacking emotion, cheeks stained with dried tears and scars here and there.

"A wealthy man died somewhat recently. Many people, claiming to be relatives, government officials, and friends came for his assets. With my… uh… 'connections'… I managed to collect some."

Elsword instantly knew where this was going.

"I'm a merchant as you know, and I buy and sell anything. When it comes to people however, it'd be fine if the goods in question was for manual labor, but as you can see, she's not fit for that task. I have considered selling her body off… But with scars like these, it will be immensely difficult to find a buyer. At this point, I had considered disposing of her, but even I have a conscience and sense of compassion."

Elsword was not convinced.

"I didn't want to hold on to her, but I didn't know where I can hand her off to. Keeping her around would only lead to more problems for me in the future. I was doing some business in Elder, when I heard that you started living in the area."

Glaive looks around the inside of Elsword's home.

"Looks like you're living on your own still. It's probably none of my business, but I figured you might be a little bit lonely… A bit sudden, yes… But would you take her in?"

Elsword was still in a little bit of shock, but after some thought he ultimately decided to take her in.

"…sure, I don't think I can leave her alone…"

"Many thanks Elsword… This will be good for both her and me. She's a slave with nowhere else to go. You can have her be your personal maid, or you can treat her like a toy to be thrown away. I have no objections, and neither would anyone else. Well, I shall take my leave…"

Glaive bowed and promptly left, closing the door behind him. The elf suddenly spoke.

"Thank you very much for taking me… My name is Rena… I cannot do heavy labour, but I will do anything you ask of me. My previous master took pleasure in hearing me scream…"

Rena looked down on to the floor and whispered.

"…please be gentle with me…"

* * *

Elsword led her into his home and sat down on a chair. Rena sat down on the floor and stared at nothing in particular.

"Still… What should I do with her…?"

Elsword closely examined Rena. Her hair has been unkept for a long time. While Elsword only saw the front side of her, he examined her back, and saw that there are several scars there too. Speaking of front and back side, Elsword was initially distracted by the various scars on her body, but he now notices that her chest looks as though it would be quite difficult to find a bra that can properly contain it…

"Umm… if Master wishes, then…"

Rena took notice of Elsword's gazes and started to slowly take off her top.

"No, don't…"

Elsword raised a hand to stop her.

"Ah!"

Quickly in response, Rena raised her own hands to shield herself from what she assumes to be a hit from Elsword. Elsword pulled his hand back.

"This is gonna be hard…"

Evening had just rolled in and Elsword's stomach started to growl.

"Ah… I should make dinner."

Elsword made his way to his kitchen. As he was about to open his nasod refrigeration unit, a question crossed his mind.

"Err… What should I make for Rena…?"

Elsword thought about it for a few moments.

…

…

…

…

"I'll just start cooking for two…"

Elsword prepared two plates of hamburg steak topped with some vegetables, some seasoning, and a glass of water for both him and Rena. He asked the elf to sit at the table and placed her portion in front of her.

"…Will there be a guest tonight master? Should I go hide somewhere?"

Elsword sat down at the other side of the table.

"Umm, no that's your plate."

"…my plate? But master made so much… I don't understand…"

"Just eat up okay?"

"…alright…"

Rena picked up her knife and fork and awkward started eating. The two ate without saying anything.

"Master… Thank you for such a luxurious meal. It's the first time I have ever ate something that delicious and full…"

"Don't worry about it…"

Elsword did the dishes and took a bath, pondering what to do tomorrow.

* * *

As Elsword exited his bath partially undressed, Rena was waiting in front of the bathroom.

"Umm… Master, where will I be sleeping?"

Elsword has a guest bedroom that he never really tidied up when he moved in.

"Let's talk about that after you take your bath, okay?"

"Bath?"

Rena looked inside the bathroom. The bathtub had been drained of water.

"Umm… I have never used this kind of bath before…"

Elsword's home was pretty technologically advanced as far as homes go. It had a sophisticated plumbing system and a ceramic bathtub with handles and faucet that can expend hot water, cold water, or a temperature in between.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll start the water for you."

Elsword pulled a lever to plug the drain, and twisted the hot and cold water knobs to let out warm water. Elsword waited few moments before the tub was a little more than half full and shut the water off.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll go get you a towel alright?"

Elsword exited the bathroom as Rena stood before the bathtub.

"…Does Master want me to go in?"

Rena learned not to trust large amounts of liquid in a large container. All she had known those large containers held was hot scalding water or oil. Rena nervously held a finger out and dipped it into the water.

"Eep!"

Rena expected the water to be seething hot, but it was unexpectedly warm.

"It's… not hot…"

Rena dipped her finger again. Afterwards, her hand.

"I'm not getting burned…"

Rena looked back at the bathroom door, expecting reprimand and punishment from Elsword. But nobody was there. Rena then started taking off her ragged clothing and soaked herself in the bath.

"…It feels good…"

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

* * *

Rena heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Rena, are you done with your bath?"

"Yes Master."

Rena quickly got up and off the bathtub.

"Here, I got a towel for you."

"Towel..?"

The bathroom door slightly opened and Elsword stuck his hand through the crack with a towel. The door was unlocked because Rena had not locked it.

"Here, you need to dry off, or you'll get a cold."

Rena slowly reached for the towel and grabbed on to it.

"Um…"

Elsword lets go and took his hand back, closing the door.

"Come out when you're done okay?"

Rena looked at the towel. Plain orange white colored towel with a blue pattern on it. She had never received a towel before.

"…"

Rena dried herself off, put on her ragged clothes, and exited the bathroom. Elsword was waiting outside with his red pajamas with Velder symbols printed on it.

"Thank you for the bath Master…"

Rena handed back the towel.

"Umm… where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, you'll be sleeping here."

Elsword led Rena to a free bedroom. Inside was a bed and a closet. It was quite featureless. He never did get the opportunity to decorate it.

"You can use this bedroom."

"Master… I'm fine sleeping on the floor. Is this really okay giving me a bed?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I have guests staying over anyway."

Elsword was about to go to his own bedroom to sleep.

"Master… What will we be doing tomorrow?"

"I'm still wondering about."

"…will you be hurting me tomorrow?"

Elsword looked at Rena's eyes. They were filled with distrust and fear. She thought that everything she was given so far was to give her a false sense of security.

"Don't worry about it. I don't do those kinds of things…."

"I see… Good night Master…"

Elsword left the bedroom and went to his own. He lied down on his bed in thought.

"She had been through a lot. What kind of person would do such things to her..?"

Elsword remembered the scars on Rena's body. As he envisioned them, he tried imagining what kind of pain Rena had felt when she got them.

"I should try to make her comfortable for the time being…"

Elsword nodded off to sleep.

 **Hey everyone. A new series from me. Shouldn't be a super long one. It won't be that bad of a story. Maybe.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Master."

Elsword got up in the morning and was about to wake Rena up when he found her just outside his door.

"How long have you been waiting at my door?"

"An hour Master."

"Huh? How much sleep did you get?"

"…"

Rena looked away and didn't say anything. Elsword followed her eyes and noticed the heavy dark circles around her eyes.

"Rena, you need to go back to sleep."

"I can't Master, I have to be awake to do chores."

"No, you're obviously too tired, get to sleep."

"Ahh!"

Elsword grabbed Rena's hand and she yelled out in pain.

"Punish me if you wish but please be gentle..!"

Rena started crying as she braces herself for more violence.

"No, I just…"

Elsword looked at the hand he grabbed. They were covered in scars. He thought he didn't grab her too hard but he couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm sorry… Did I grab you too hard?"

Elsword lets go of Rena's hand. She is still shivering in fear.

"Just come downstairs and sit at the table."

Rena nodded and did as she was told. Elsword washed himself up and started making breakfast for two. Some buttered toast and sausages. Elsword set down Rena's plate first.

"…I don't understand Master. I'm fine with only bread and water."

Elsword sat at his side of the table.

"You're really thin. You need to start eating more."

"Is this really okay?"

"It's fine. Hurry and eat."

"Okay…"

Elsword looked closely at Rena's hands as she started awkwardly eating. It might be from the scars, but Rena can never hold anything without her hands shaking. Elsword took a bite out of his toast as Rena tries to handle a fork for the sausages. Rena still hasn't calmed down. Was it from earlier? Elsword wanted to understand Rena a little more so he can accommodate.

"Are you having trouble with the food?"

"N-no Master… It's just that I didn't expect to be given so much to eat…"

"Just take your time. But try to finish it before it gets cold."

"Yes Master…"

Rena started eating faster. So fast in fact, she started choking.

"*cough* *cough* *hack* *cough*"

"Slow down!"

Elsword hurried over to Rena's side of the table and tried to get Rena to drink some water. She managed to stop choking without incident.

"You didn't have to eat so fast until you choke yourself!"

"*huff* *puff* But Master told me to eat before the food gets cold…"

"I know, but..."

Elsword noticed that Rena was already bracing herself for a hit.

"Just… eat…"

Elsword went back to his seat. Breakfast went on without any issue.

* * *

Breakfast was done and now it's just Rena and Elsword sitting at the table. Elsword put his elbows on the table and perched his head on his hands as he examined Rena. Morning didn't go off to a good start, as Rena is still quite jittery.

"Did you like the bed Rena?"

"Yes Master…"

Elsword wasn't sure if Rena was being honest or trying to appease him.

"So umm… Can you tell me where you were born?"

"…I was an orphan, and I do not know who my parents were. I was a raised in a facility. I don't remember a lot, but it was very white and very cold."

Elves live quite reclusively, and Elsword had never encountered an elven village during his time as a knight. So much for figuring out where she came from.

"How long have you been wearing those clothes?"

"I don't remember…"

That was an odd question to ask, though Rena didn't seem to think so. Still, fall is coming up, and getting new clothes for the weather will be a priority.

"Can you tell me how you got those scars?"

"These are from a strange liquid that my previous master spilled on me…"

Rena looked at the scars on her hands and places them under the table.

"I'd rather not talk about those times…"

Elsword figures out that Rena would not want to talk about her time with her previous Master. He's still a bit curious though.

"Well, I guess that's everything that comes to mind…"

Elsword can't really think of more questions to ask. The only ones that come to mind are those that relate to her previous Master.

"I'll get the dishes."

"Master wai-"

Suddenly, the two heard a knock on the door.

"Cherry Boy~! I'm here to have tea with you! Ohohoho~"

"Oh, it's Miho."

Elsword was about to answer the door until he suddenly stopped.

"Wait… Miho really likes to gossip… If she sees Rena…"

Elsword turned around and saw Rena scurrying up the stairs and hid in her room.

"Oh. Huh…"

Elsword scratched his head for a bit and opened the front door. On the other side of the door was a small creature that was so short, she only reached up to Elsword's knee in height. She wore clothes that can only be thought of as the most fashionable in a foreign land. Her most distinctive feature is her white hair, fox ears, nine tails, and distinct markings on her face.

"Good morning Cherry Boy! You took too long to answer the door!"

"Ahahaha, well you came without telling me."

Actually, Miho always comes to visit unannounced.

"Did you start the tea yet?"

Miho casually walks into Elsword's home.

"Let me get the water boiling. What kind of tea do you want?"

"I'd like some lemon tea!"

Miho, despite her size, works as a tailor in Elder. The clothes that she makes all have a foreign taste to them and are quite popular with the girls in town. Her store is the forefront of fashion in Elder. She runs the business alongside her two sisters.

"Sure thing."

Elsword went to the kitchen to heat some water and get the tea leaves while Miho jumped on the chair at the table. When she landed however, she noticed something strange.

"Ohohoho~ I see..."

Thanks to nasod technology, the water was quick to boil and Elsword brought the kettle and leaves over with some sugar, two cups, and two spoons.

"Hey Cherry Boy."

Elsword set the items on to the table.

"What's up?"

"I didn't know that you had a lover!"

Miho jumped up on to the table and had a strand of green-blonde hair in hand.

"Umm… Err…"

"Come on now Cherry Boy! You should introduce her to me!"

Miho started sniffing the air.

"And my nose tells me she's still in the house! Ohohoho~"

Miho jumped down to the floor and started dashing for the stairs.

"Hey Miho! Wait!"

Miho hopped on to the hand railings and dashed to the second level. This was how Miho climbed stairs.

"In the guest room Cherry Boy? You don't have much class do you? Ohohoho~"

Elsword had just reached the top of the stairs as Miho opened the door.

"Eep!"

In the guest room was an elven girl sitting on the floor wearing ragged clothing and multiple scars on her body. She looked at Miho in total surprise.

"Hey Miho come on, you know I can't chase you all the time."

Elsword stood behind Miho as Miho stared at Rena.

"Cherry Boy…"

Miho turned around and looked Elsword with a frightening gaze.

"You better explain this to me clearly. Depending on how you answer, I won't forgive you this…"

"…that's how it goes."

Back at the table, Rena, Elsword, and Miho are all seated. Well Miho is on the table, but that's beside the point.

"For a moment there, I thought you became bad person Cherry Boy."

Miho walked up to Rena's spot and tried to look her in the eye. Rena tried to look away.

"Well first things first! Ohohoho~"

Miho jumped on to Rena's upper body.

"Hyah?!"

"Mm… Yes, oh yes, Ohohoho~"

Miho started crawling all over Rena's body.

"Hey Miho, I don't think she likes what you are doing."

"Oh right, you're still here Cherry Boy. Could you leave?"

"Huh? But this is my ho-"

All of a sudden, Elsword was outside the front door sitting on the floor.

"...How? What? When?"

Elsword looked around and tried to take in the immediate change in scenery.

"What just happened?"

Elsword turned around tried to open the door. It was locked.

"…did I just get locked out of my own home in a second?"

On Elsword's porch, there were some potted plants, sitting neatly on a small ledge. Elsword took the middle one and started unearthing the plant from its pot.

"If I remember right, there should be a spare here…"

When he got to the bottom however, he instead found a little white piece of paper with a black ink drawing of Miho giving a winking face.

"…Scary… Miho is pretty damn scary… I've seen a lot of things, but Miho is by far the scariest… Hope Rena is okay."

Elsword left his porch and sat on the grass outside.

"Miho is pushy, but I don't think she'll hurt her."

Elsword slowly took in the sound of the grass blowing with the wind, and the occasional yelps of Rena from inside the house.

"…It's pretty nice out."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

* * *

"Cherry Boy~! You can come back inside!"

Elsword heard the door unlocking. He then got up and went back to his porch. The door opened.

"What the heck were you doing in there?"

"Oh nothing! Ohohoho~"

Elsword looked at Rena who kept her hands to herself. She was shivering.

"Rena, are you okay?"

Rena simply nodded silently.

"Well then Cherry Boy! I've got to go back to my shop now! I'll be dropping by for dinner! Ohohoho~"

"Wait what? You can't just drop into my home and just have dinner!"

Miho had already exited the porch.

"Oh yes I can! Thanks for the tea! Ohohoho~"

Miho dashed towards Elder.

"Ah dammit! Why is she so fast?!"

Elsword turned Rena.

"Did she do anything strange to you?"

"No Master…"

Elsword checked his potted plants again, and unearthed the middle one. Instead of the winking face or his spare key, there was a note that said "Whether you like it or not! Ohohoho~"

"Is something the matter Master?"

"No… It's nothing…"

Elsword started shivering.

 **The second chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **School is starting again, but since I intend to keep updates small, I'll be able to update regularly.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, may I handle the dishes?"

Elsword was averse to the idea of having a slave doing things like chores, but since there aren't much stimuli around the house, he'll have to go for it. Better than having someone rot away mentally and physically from having nothing to do.

"Sure, alright."

Rena simply nodded and proceed to the kitchen to do some cleaning up. Elsword sat at the table and watched Rena.

"Scars on the back of the arms and legs too."

Her hair is still considerably disheveled. Rena's posture was very stiff and unnatural as well.

"Those clothes are ragged and very thin…"

Elsword moved his eyes from the back of her head and slowly slid downwards. Her abdomen compliments her wide hips very well actually…

"She's not wearing anything underneath…"

Elsword decided to turn his body away.

"Raven's right… I'm just not used to girls…"

Raven was Elsword's superior back when he was with the knights. While he couldn't take an active role on the battlefield, he was the one who formulated plans and strategies that guided Elsword and his fellow soldiers to victory. Though his left arm was lost from the shoulder down due to an indiscretion during his youth, some say his skill with the sword remains ferocious, and few could match him despite being an amputee. Elsword had sparred with him a few times, and could never manage a victory.

" _Take it from me Elsword, and I've seen quite a lot in life. The way you are now, there is nothing wrong with it. But there will be quite a lot of people who will seek to take advantage of you. Women especially. Beware of those with a pretty smile, especially if they are from someone you do not personally know."_

Elsword knows that he probably made an enemy or two when he was in the military. Elsword considered the chance that Rena might be in fact someone who was sent to his home to hurt him. After all, Glaive wasn't exactly someone who you can completely trust. Seeing her behavior thus far though, it might not be the case.

"I think she's just scared…"

As Rena was doing the dishes she gazed upon the reflection of herself off one of the plates.

"…"

The rest of the morning went on with awkward silence.

"Master, what would you like for lunch?"

"Oh, it's just about lunch time isn't it?"

Elsword spent the rest of morning writing down notes on how Rena behaves and what he feels he should do and should not do. Elsword had never lived with a slave before.

"Errm… How about a sandwich?"

"Yes master…"

Elsword eyed Rena as she walks her way to the kitchen. She procured the bread and a knife and started cutting the bread. Her hands are shaking quite a lot.

"…"

Elsword didn't really feel comfortable seeing Rena handle the knife, so he walked up to her and stopped her work.

"Uh, why don't I handle making the food for now?"

"But Master, I cannot stand and watch you work… I don't want to be thrown away…"

Rena seems to believe that if she doesn't do anything as a slave, she will be discarded.

"I… Well I can't quite trust you with a knife yet. Why don't I leave the cleaning up to you?"

"Why Master? I don't understand…"

"It's because I don't want you hurting yourself."

Elsword started making lunch.

"You've been hurt enough already."

Rena was ordered to sit at the table. She does so solemnly.

Lunch went by very quietly, and Rena is now cleaning up. Elsword sat at the table and observed her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Elsword felt that the atmosphere became a bit tenser.

"I have some lessons to teach today at the training camp, I'll ask Lowe from advice."

Rena looked back and noticed Elsword's gazing at her. She became self-conscious, and made odd movements that try to turn the attention away from her butt. Elsword saw this and looked away.

"Well, that didn't make things any better…"

After Rena was done cleaning up, she sat back down at the table.

"I'm going to head out to do some work today, watch the house okay Rena?"

"Yes Master."

Elsword got dressed and left the house.

* * *

Back at Ruben, Lowe and Elsword oversaw the training of the trainee knights. Practice went by without any trouble. When training was over, Elsword asked Lowe a question.

"Hey Lowe, what do you do when you rescue a slave and take them back to your base?"

Lowe was packing away some equipment, but paused when he heard the question.

"That's… an interesting question to ask."

Lowe placed a hand on his chin and thought.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Uhhh, no particular reason."

Elsword figured that for a moment there, he made himself look like a bad person. Probably.

"Oh! I'm not doing anything bad! Don't get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I get it."

Lowe locked the chest and sat down on it. Lowe was Elsword's instructor when he himself was a trainee. Though Elsword has accomplished more than him, their relationship remained that of mentor and mentee. Elsword can always go to him for advice.

"Well, slaves are a bit like scared animals. Even if you rescue them from their environment, they'll still think they are in a place where they will be oppressed. It's pretty normal for them to think that. They're suddenly placed in this strange place with different people after all."

Elsword sat down on some equipment across from Lowe.

"If you ask me, I say you should be careful around them. Like animals, they might hurt you when you try to get close to them too quickly."

"Huh… I see… How can I get them to open up?"

"Just take it slowly! It'll just happen in time."

The two of them packed up the rest of the equipment and Elsword went on home.

* * *

As Elsword entered his home, he found Rena sleeping at the table.

"Good grief… It's not comfy at a wooden table you know?"

Elsword picked up Rena and piggy backed her to her room. Her ragged clothing was very thin and Elsword definitely noticed.

"…I can feel them touching my back…"

Elsword set Rena on to the bed and began to tuck her in. When Elsword was about to bring the blanket over however, Rena woke up.

"M-master?! I wasn't sleeping!"

"It's fine, you barely got sleep last night right? I told you to rest in the morning and look at you now."

Rena sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry Master!"

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong."

Elsword reached his hand over to Rena and she closed her eyes, expecting a hit.

"Look, I'm not going to hit you."

"Ohohoho~ You better not when I'm around!"

Elsword turned around and saw Miho standing behind him.

"Miho?! How did you get in my house?!"

"It's almost dinner time! Ohohoho~"

Elsword sees a bag next to Miho. The labelling on it shows that it came from her shop.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? That's for the Elfy over there! Could you please leave for a bit?"

Elsword heard the door close and he looked at the door.

"Huh? How did the door close?"

When he turned back around, he noticed he is now in the hallway outside of the room.

"…how does she do that?"

Elsword waited for a bit as sounds of Rena yelping and Miho's "Ohohoho~" came from the room.

"You can come in now!"

Elsword opened the door and walked inside.

"Miho, can you please stop kicking me out like that? It's really disorienting…"

When Elsword looked inside, he saw Rena a cute little dress. The ascot was white and adorned with a ribbon of matching color. The white sleeves covered her arms, hiding all of the scars there except for the ones on her hands. The rest of the dress was purple that went from the upper part of her dress all the way to the to her ankles, feet wearing pure white socks.

"How does she look Cherry Boy?"

"She looks… pretty good…"

From a distance, Rena looks like an ordinary elven girl in that dress. The only scars that are visible are the ones on her hands and face.

"Having Elfy dressed in rags is such a shame! If you're taking care of her, you will have to buy her clothes, Cherry Boy!"

"Ah, right… How much will it cost?"

Miho handed Elsword a piece of paper. It was the bill.

"Ehm, I'll get the money for it…"

"Ohohoho~ You can do that tomorrow when you come visit! But now it's dinner time!"

Miho dashed out the door and went downstairs.

"I'm sorry Master, I have troubled you again."

Elsword slowly reached his hand over to Rena and she braced herself.

…

Elsword slowly caressing Rena's hair and pats her head.

"Master?"

…

…

…

"What are you doing?"

…

…

…

"I don't understand…"

"You have done nothing to trouble me."

"W-what?"

Rena had never felt a gentle touch from a hand before. This kind of interaction was completely alien to her.

"I know you are scared."

She remained confused.

"And what I've been doing so far probably only made you more uncomfortable."

No real reaction came from the elf.

"But I want you to know that I will never hurt you. And I will protect you from those who will. So please, try to cheer up."

"…"

Rena began to relax her shoulders. Elsword stopped patting her head.

"Let's go downstairs for dinner."

Dinner went by somewhat chaotically. Miho was a bit of an eccentric house guest after all. As dinner was finished, Rena took to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes.

"So Cherry Boy, what happens now?"

Miho and Elsword observed Rena from the table.

"Lowe said that I should take things slowly with her."

"Well, with your experience with women, I don't think you'll ever be able to do things quickly! Ohohoho~"

"Hey!"

Despite the constant teasing, they're still pretty close.

"If you don't have plans Cherry Boy, you really should come by my shop tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to pay for the outfit right?"

"Well not just that."

"Huh?"

Miho motioned Elsword to move his head closer to her. The little fox whispered into his ear.

"She's not wearing anything underneath! Do you know how hard it is to find a bra that can contain that chest?! And I don't have a pair of panties for those hips! You have to come to the shop so we can get her properly fitted!"

Elsword reeled back, and fell on to the ground. Rena looked back to see what the commotion was about.

"D-don't surprise me like that!"

"Ohohoho~"

Miho jumped down on to the fallen chair.

"You still have a pure heart! I can definitely trust you with her!"

"Huh? Also, can you at least stop calling me 'Cherry Boy' when she's around? I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Ehh? Why not? You're red, like a cherry. And you're a boy. Cherry Boy! I'm still a genius for thinking of that! Ohohoho~"

Elsword frowned, with a cross look.

"Oh come now. I've been calling you 'Cherry Boy' for a very long time now. I don't think should change just because you have someone living with you!"

Elsword mustered all of his willpower that he had gained from his time as a knight to fight this insurmountable foe. Miho jumped on to the floor, walked over to Elsword and poked him on the cheek.

"Do you remember who was it that fixed your top because somebody decided to rip their shirt by mistake before their interview with Vanessa?"

Miho poked his cheek again.

"Do you remember who was it that fixed your pants after a little 'accident' when you were a boy?"

Elsword grumbled.

"Fine…"

* * *

 _Some time passes_

* * *

"Thanks for having me!"

It's quite dark out. Clouds were covering the moon. Night time had rolled in and Elsword and Rena are now seeing Miho out. Elsword also noticed a new pair of Mary-Janes perched on the shoe rack.

"Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Ohohoho~ The night is my element! I'll be fine Cherry Boy! Thanks for the asking though."

Well, as shown today, Miho was capable of some pretty fantastic things. The tiny fox stepped out the door.

"Good night Cherry Boy!"

Miho turned to Rena.

"Good night Elfy!"

Rena remained stoic. Miho motioned Elsword to over, so she can whisper into his ear.

"I've told you that she's not wearing underwear, but that doesn't mean you can sleep with her! So try to behave yourself."

"I'm not gonna assault her!"

"Ohohoho~"

Miho left the porch on to the beaten path and turned to wave goodbye. She then dashed into the night.

"Sheesh, what a handful. Really wish she'd tell me beforehand if she wanted to visit."

Elsword closed the front door.

"It's getting late Rena, go take a bath first, okay?"

"Alright Master."

Elsword quickly taught her how to operate the Nasod-powered bath tub. After they took a bath, they went to bed without issue.

* * *

"Ah… I think I overslept…"

Elsword woke up a bit late into the morning and yawned. He checked the Nasod-enhanced time tracking device that he keeps close to his bed.

"Hrrrmmm…"

Elsword got up and hobbled over to the bedroom door. When he opened the door, he saw Rena standing outside.

"Good morning Master…"

"Rena… How long have you been standing there?"

"At the break of dawn, Master."

Elsword placed his hand on his temple.

"We've been over this Rena…"

"I'm sorry Master…"

There were dark circles around Rena's eyes again, but it's not as heavy as yesterday.

"…at any rate…"

Elsword looked at what Rena was wearing. It was the dress again.

"I'll be going to Miho's shop. You come along too Rena."

"I'm coming along...? If that's what you wish Master…"

Elsword got dressed, gathered the money, and the two left for Elder.

* * *

When the two arrived in town, Rena was quite nervous. She had never been out before, nor is she used to seeing this many people. It's pretty late in the morning, and while it's not terribly busy, there are still a good number of people out and about.

"This way Rena."

Elsword stuck with Rena to ensure that she doesn't get lost. After some minutes of walking, the two stopped outside of a shop that if you see from a distance, it looks like a giant fox head. It is completely out of place compared to the rest of the buildings in the area. On the forehead was a sign that reads "Nine Tails".

"Here we are."

As the two walked inside, the two were greeted with a numerous amount of clothing. Large, small, and in all sorts of colors. The store was a two story building, with the women's section on the second level, and the men's section on the first.

"Welcome!"

A lightning bolt of red ripped through the floor of the store and the bolt reached Elsword and Rena.

"Oh! It's Els!"

"Hi Shiho."

Shiho looks like a clone of Miho, but with red fur instead of white, and yellow eyes.

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"We're not like that…"

"Well you never visit with a girl! Ohohoho!"

Shiho inspected Rena. More specifically her clothes.

"Oh, that's the dress big sis Miho made!"

"Yeah."

"Naaaahoooooooooo!"

Shiho yelled in the direction the store's interior.

"Big sister, please, you don't have to yell."

From behind a few coats, Naho appeared. She looks just like Miho, except with black fur, blue eyes, and she wears a pair of purple rimmed glasses.

"Hello Elsword."

"Hey Naho!"

Of the three fox siblings, Elsword liked Naho the most. Mostly because she wasn't nosy or hard to deal with it.

"Hmm…"

Naho inspected Rena's dress. She then adjusted her glasses.

"Ah yes. The one elder sister made yesterday. Would that be all?"

"Actually, Miho told us to come to get a better fitting for her."

"Yes I did! Ohohoho~"

Miho stood on top of the register counter.

"Elder sister, please stop surprising our customers like that."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Naho!"

Miho jumped on to the floor and grabbed the hem of Rena's dress.

"Follow me now!"

Rena looked nervously at Elsword.

"It's fine, go ahead."

Rena didn't say anything and let Miho drag her off. Shiho followed after them. Naho jumped on to the counter to keep Elsword company.

"I've noticed the scars on the girl's hands. Would you like a pair of gloves? The ones on her face we won't be able to hide without looking to awkward."

"Ehm… I don't think that's necessary."

"I see."

Naho adjusted her glasses.

"While we wait for her, why don't we get something for you?"

 **Chapter 3, this one went through a lot of drafts.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
